Classes
A Class in Magience is basically a way of describing how you fight in one word. You can change your class at any time once you hit Novice Level 10, so long as you have earned more than one Class badge; if you do so, and you have not reached Mastery of that class, you will lose all stats and abilities you gained from that class, so be careful!. You can even have sub-classes, by equipping a second badge after the first. Equipping any further badges will do no good until you remove one of the first two. Mastery 'occurs when a Player levels their class up to the maximum for that Tier. Once this is achieved, as long as that class is equipped either as main class or sub-class, the Player will receive +100% bonuses to their stats. in addition, the Player can now change classes but still keep all their stat gains and abilities from the Mastered class. Tier 0 Class Mastery at Level 25 Novice '''Description:'The starting class in Magience. Everyone starts as a Novice. '''Specialty: '''Adaptable. Able to learn several different classes of spells and skills. '''Abilities: Quick Learner ''- Levels up at a 10% increased rate. Learns spells and skills 20% faster. ''Adaptable ''- Can learn to use any type of weapon. '''Flaws:' Inexperienced ''- Tends to mess up in battle. Cannot learn anything beyond a basic spell. ''Minion ''- Gains 15% stat bonuses by being in a party with classes of Tier 1 or higher. Tier 1 Class Mastery at Level 35 Acolyte '''Description: '''A practitioner of the healing arts. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Paladin, Healer, Monk, Druid '''Specialty: '''Healing spells, buffs, defensive spells, staves, wands. Cloth armor. '''Abilities:' Flaws: Archer Description: A fighter who uses primarily a bow and short swords. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Hunter, Ranger, Bard Specialty: Bows, short swords. Leather armor. Abilities: Flaws: Fighter Description: A fighter who prefers close combat with blunt weapons, if any. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Monk, Brigand, Knight Specialty: Maces, hand axes, weaponless combat, shields. Leather or mail armor. Abilities: Flaws: Mage Description: '''A student of the occult who uses magic to fight. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Spellsword, Necromancer, Wizard / Witch, High Shaman '''Specialty: '''Magic of all types, though not many healing spells. Wands, staves, daggers. Cloth armor. '''Abilities: Flaws: Shaman Description: Practitioner of the elements, specializing in summoning elemental spirits to fight for them. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Druid, High Shaman Specialty: '''Staves, fist weapons, daggers, maces. Stealth. Cloth or leather armor. '''Abilities: Flaws: Swordsman Description: A refined fighter who's flexible in combat. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Paladin, Spellsword, Ranger, Knight Specialty: '''Swords, axes, daggers, maces, staves, polearms, shields. Mail or plate armor. '''Abilities: Flaws: Thief Description: Sticky-fingered deviants who are very good at winning without fighting. Prerequisite to Tier 2 classes: Hunter, Rogue, Assassin, Bard Specialty: Daggers, katar, poisons, wire. Stealth. Cloth or leather armor. Abilities: Flaws: Tier 2 Class Mastery at Level 50 Assassin Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Bard Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Brigand Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Druid Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- High Shaman Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Healer Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Hunter Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Knight Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Monk Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Necromancer Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Paladin Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Ranger Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Rogue Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Spellsword Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Wizard/Witch Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: Tier 3 Class Mastery at Level 100 Class:'''Archmage '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Ascended '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Berserker '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Deathly Assassin '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''General '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Highwayman '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Kekkaishi '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Priest/Priestess '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Sentinel '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Sage '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Shadowstep '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Sniper '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Spellblade '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Templar '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'''Warlock '''Rank: Description: Specialty: Abilities: Flaws: Tier 4 Tier 4 Classes can currently only be attained through random event quests. Class:'Dragoon '''Rank:'S 'Description:'An incredibly rare class that can only be obtained by correctly completing a unique event available once per Character's lifetime. The event - and thus the element and type - of the Dragoon is randomized, so what may work for one Character will not work for another. Will always be the top Tier class, so should other Tiers be released, the Dragoon class will bump upwards. 'Specialty:'Swords, all magic. Any armor type. '''Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'Shadowblade '''Rank:'S 'Description:'Excelling in the arts of subterfuge and magic, a Shadowblade is pretty much a ninja class. Can only be obtained by mastering Thief, Swordsman, Mage, Necromancer, Spellsword, Spellblade, Rogue, Assassin, Archer, Ranger, and Wizard classes, as well as completing a secret quest alone. 'Specialty:'Swords, daggers, bows, offensive magic, stealth. Leather or mail armor. '''Abilities: Flaws: ---- Class:'Transcended '''Rank:'S 'Description:'The ultimate healing class, capable of defending oneself as well as healing. Can only be obtained by mastering Mage, Acolyte, Healer, Ascended, Monk, Fighter, Necromancer, Witch, and Warlock classes, as well as completing a secret quest alone. 'Specialty:'All magic, hand-to-hand combat. Cloth or leather armor. '''Abilities: Flaws: Category:FAQ